This core unit has been configured to serve the three projects of this multi-site program in a number of ways relevant to maintaining the quality and integrity of the research protocols. Services will include: (1) Participant evaluation prior to and during the course of research protocol implementation;(2) Construction and/or acquisition of research instrumentation, including computer-based testing apparatus, software selection/development, and other forms of technological support to the projects;(3) Support for protocol implementation, including procedures for maintaining across-site consistency in criterion definition and data recording;and (4) Across-site coordination and standardization of decision-making (e.g., criterion setting) and of data recording and analysis. To execute its research support functions, the core will coordinate and make use of resources that currently exist at the three participating research sites, including those available through the IDDRCs that are now in place in each site. The core is staffed by a scientific administrator with substantial experience in each of the functional areas of core operation and by a research coordinator with many years of experience in similar program support roles.